Steinerei
Steinerei is an annual German-language brickfilming festival and competition. It was started by Mathias Mertens who ran it from 2005 to 2010, and has since been run by a different volunteer each year. History The creation of Steinerei was inspired by a thread posted to BrickBoard by Maximilian "Brickfilmer_Mario" Rajczyk on August 30, 2004.Brickfilmer_Mario's thread which inspired Steinerei He asked if there were any German brickfilming competitions or festivals, which there were not at the time, and this question soon inspired Mathias Mertens. Although he had only been brickfilming for three weeks at his initial time of responding, Mertens had eight years experience organising cultural events and was also well connected in the media.Mathias Mertens' first post about organising a festival He began making plans for a real-life brickfilming festival to occur in Germany, and by the beginning of 2005 announced that this event would be taking place within the year.Mertens announces a brickfilm festival will occur Mertens formally announced "The First German Brickfilm-Festival" on January 10, 2005,Announcement of "The First German Brickfilm-Festival" and was using the name Steinerei by February.The rules of Steinerei 2005 The first Steinerei occurred in May 2005, and Mertens would continue to run the festival annually until 2010. (Mert stepping down info) Steinerei 2005 Steinerei 2005, the first Steinerei, was held on the 28th of May at the Zentrum für Medien und Interaktivität in Gießen. Films were grouped into those running less than 4 minutes and those running over 4 minutes.Steinerei 2005 entries thread They were judged by a jury and by the audience in the categories of Best Film and Most Promising Director. The jury consisted of FAZ editor and two-time Adolf-Grimme-Preis winner Michael Althen, University of Leipzig media professor and Telepolis journalist Karin Wehn, and Stern editor Sven Stillich. 13 films were submitted, many of which had been previously released.Steinerei 2005 submissions thread Physical prizes for the Audience Choice winners were later presented at Steinerei 2007. Results Best Film: *Jury Choice: Der Auftrag by Cornelius Koch and Theodor BeckerSteinerei 2005 winners *Audience Choice: Totentanz by Steffen Troeger and Andreas Mooslechner Most Promising Director: *Jury Choice: Dirk Boettcher (for Ärger im Teehaus 2005) *Audience Choice: Stefan Prisack (for paradise) List of all films entered: Steinerei 2006 Steinerei 2006 took place on May 13 in Hannover.Steinerei 2006 announcement It was the first Steinerei to incorporate a theme, Literaturverfilmung ("Literary Adaptation").Steinerei 2006 rules 13 films were submitted to the festival.Steinerei 2006 entries thread The awards were simplified from Steinerei 2005, being reduced to one award for Jury Choice and Audience Choice. The jury consisted of Hansi Jochmann, Christian Stoecker and Tobias O. Meißner.Steinerei 2006 jury announcement Results Jury Choice: *''Vom Fischer und seiner Frau'' by Mirko Horstmann Audience Choice: *''Vom Fischer und seiner Frau'' by Mirko Horstmann List of all entries: Also on the entry list is Das verräterische Herz by Felix Czepluch which was expected to be submitted but was not shown at the festival as it was never finished.[https://www.brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=891 Discussion about Das verräterische Herz] Steinerei 2007 Steinerei 2007 was again held in Hannover on May 19. The theme was Geflügelte Worte (literally "Winged Words", similar to "Words of Wisdom").Steinerei 2007 theme announcement This was inspired by the Words of Wisdom Contest held on Brickfilms.com, and several films made for this contest were used as examples of the theme.Steinerei 2007 rules thread The jury consisted of Christoph Drösser, Stefan Niggemeier and Volker Wortmann.Steinerei 2007 jury 19 films were submitted to the festival.Steinerei 2007 entries thread Results Jury Choice: # Der Künstler by Mirko Horstmann # Haschisch Kakalake by Nichtgedreht # Stone-Time by Mario Baumgartner *Special Mention: Das Wort by Manuel WolffSteinerei 2007 results thread Audience Choice: #''Haschisch Kakalake'' by Nichtgedreht #''Stone-Time'' by Mario Baumgartner #Tied: *''Was wäre wenn...?'' by Holger Imig *''Schatzsuche in Mormala'' by JuKuWe Xanten (students of the Youth Culture Workshop Xanten) List of all entries: Films marked with were only in the Audience Prize competition.Steinerei 2007 entries archive post Steinerei 2008 Steinerei 2008 was held on the 12th of July in Hildesheim.Steinerei 2008 rules The theme was Remake, and a variety of different interpretations of this theme were permitted. The jury consisted of Christina Schindler, Michael Stepper and Florian Plag. 15 films were submitted.Steinerei 2008 submissions list Results Jury Choice: *''Remake'' by Mirko Horstmann Audience Choice: *''Weltraffer'' by Nichtgedreht Brickfilmer Choice: *''Weltraffer'' by Nichtgedreht List of all entries: Films marked with were only in the Audience Prize competition. Steinerei 2009 Results Jury Choice: # Der Fünfte - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # 5 Wochen Schnee - Mario Baumgartner # Der Sündenhamster und die fünf Kontinente - Cornelius Koch and Nichtgedreht Audience Choice: * Der Fünfte - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner Brickfilmer Choice: # Alles ist die Noppe - Nichtgedreht # Der Fünfte - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Mimus - Steffen Troeger and Sandra Abele Additionally, the once-off "Prize for Lifetime Achievement" was created to award Austrian brickfilmer Oliver Berger, after he travelled more than 750 kilometres to attend the festival. List of all entries: Films marked with were only in the Audience Prize competition. Steinerei 2010 Results Jury Choice: # Alpenglow - Dirk Boettcher # Was Siehst Du? - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Objektivation - Cornelius Koch, Sebastian Ladwig, Julian Mitz and Jan-Felix Wuttig Audience Choice: # Was Siehst Du? - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Herr Schmitzke und das Glück - Nichtgedreht # Alpenglow - Dirk Boettcher Brickfilmer Choice: # Zombie Bank - Steffen Troeger and Nichtgedreht # Was Siehst Du? - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner #Tied: * Trautes Heim, Glück allein - Anna Benz * Auf der Suche nach Glück - Mario Baumgartner List of all entries: Steinerei 2011 Results Jury Choice: # The Librarian - "Legoander" # Das Chamäleon - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Brickcity Bright Lights - Dirk Boettcher Audience Choice: # Das Chamäleon - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Brickcity Bright Lights - Dirk Boettcher # Eiskalt - Markus Engel Brickfilmer Choice: # Das Chamäleon - Michael Wolling and Max Zachner # Brickcity Bright Lights - Dirk Boettcher # The Librarian - "Legoander" List of all entries: Steinerei 2012 Results Jury Choice: # A Future for All - "Legoander" # Perfect? - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Calculated Risk - Markus Engel Audience Choice: # Perfect? - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Wer Lenkt Dich? - "ZweiStein" # A Future for All - "Legoander" Brickfilmer Choice: # A Future for All - "Legoander" # Calculated Risk - Markus Engel # Wer Lenkt Dich? - "ZweiStein" Steinerei 2013 Results Jury Choice: # Day of the Sun - Nichtgedreht # Realität? - "ZweiStein" # Meier - Mario Baumgartner and Steffen Troeger Audience Choice: # (K)night Times - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Day of the Sun - Nichtgedreht # Der Knusperverstärker - Dirk Boettcher Brickfilmer Choice: # (K)night Times - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Gewissenskauf - Markus Engel # Der Knusperverstärker - Dirk Boettcher Steinerei 2014 Stenerei 2014 was held on the 31st of May in Dortmund. It was run by Nichtgedreht. The theme was Zeit ("Time").Stenerei 2014 information Results Jury Choice: # Time for $ale - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael BitzanSteinerei 2014 winners thread # Immortal - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod # Infinite - Steffen Troeger Audience Choice: # Time for $ale - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Infinite - Steffen Troeger # Immortal - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod Brickfilmer Choice: # Immortal - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod # Time for $ale - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Infinite - Steffen Troeger Steinerei 2015 Steinerei 2015 was held on May 24 in Klagenfurt am Wörthersee, Austria, by Alexander Leitner and Andreas Bitzan.Steinerei 2015 announcement thread This marked the first time a Steinerei had been held outside Germany. The theme was Licht und Schatten ("Light and Shadow").Steinerei 2015 theme announcement Results Jury Choice: # A Sunny Job - Dirk BoettcherSteinerei 2015 winners thread # Ich bin ein Wrapper - Stefan Müller # Paragraph - Steffen Troeger and Nichtgedreht Audience Choice: # A Sunny Job - Dirk Boettcher # Paragraph - Steffen Troeger and Nichtgedreht # Ich bin ein Wrapper - Stefan Müller Brickfilmer Choice: # Beyond - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod # Die Wand - "Twenty-one" # A Sunny Job - Dirk Boettcher Steinerei 2016 Steinerei 2016 was hosted by Steffen Troeger in Stuttgart, Germany on the 4th of June.Steinerei 2016 details thread The theme was Absurd.Steinerei 2016 announcement thread Results Major Categories: Jury Prize: # Die Story meines Lebens - Dirk BoettcherSteinerei 2016 results # Deine Mudder - Tobias Hucker and Sebastian Geiß-Polnau # Seleukia – Stop-Motion AG Edith-Stein-Schule Erfurt Brickfilmer Prize: # Endangered - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan # Reformationstag - Piet Wenzel # Die Story meines Lebens - Dirk Boettcher Audience Prize: # Endangered - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan # Reunion - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod # Guten Abend - "Paradise Bricks" Minor Categories: Best Set Design: *''Nachtschicht'' - Stefan Müller **''Reformationstag'' - Piet WenzelSteinerei 2016 results video with nominations for minor categories **''Reunion'' - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod Best "Synchro": *''Die Story meines Lebens'' - Dirk Boettcher **''FÄT'' - nichtgedreht and Cornelius Koch **''Reunion'' - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod Best Animation: *''Endangered'' - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan **''Dr A.B. Surd'' - "LordBricky" **''FÄT'' - nichtgedreht and Cornelius Koch Best Screenplay: *''Reunion'' - Markus Engel and Dominik Girod **''Die Story meines Lebens'' - Dirk Boettcher **''Endangered'' - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan Best Implementation of the 5-Minute Rule: *''Deine Mudder'' - Tobias Hucker and Sebastian Geiß-Polnau **''Endangered'' - Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner and Andreas Bitzan **''Reformationstag'' - Piet Wenzel Steinerei 2017 Steinerei 2017 was hosted by Stefan Müller in Kaiserslautern on May 27.Steinerei 2017 venue announcementSteinerei 2017 date announcement The theme was Es war einmal... ("Once upon a time...").Steinerei 2017 theme announcement Results Major Categories: Jury Prize: # Ich glaube er kommt - Sebastian Geiß-Polnau and Tobias Hucker # Der Wolf im Knusperhäuschen – Dirk Boettcher # Insight - LEGO-AG Edith Stein Schule Erfurt Brickfilmer Prize: # Roll - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan # Ich glaube er kommt - Sebastian Geiß-Polnau and Tobias Hucker # Der Wolf im Knusperhäuschen – Dirk Boettcher Audience Prize: # Der Wolf im Knusperhäuschen - Dirk Boettcher # Ich glaube er kommt - Sebastian Geiß-Polnau and Tobias Hucker # Roll - Alexander and Thomas Leitner & Andreas and Michael Bitzan Steinerei 2018 Steinerei 2018 will be hosted by Dirk Boettcher in Hamburg.Steinerei 2018 announcement References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions